Confrontation
by lella7
Summary: After a nasty fall on the Quidditch pitch, Minerva McGonagall confronts another student whom she believes is responsible. Written for the YouTubers' Quotes Challenge on the HPFC forum. Please let me know what you think :)


Confrontation

Tom left the other boys in the Great Hall after dinner, hoping to slip out and visit the Room of Hidden Things before returning to the common room. They knew better than to follow him. After all, they were used to him sneaking off alone, since last year he had spent so much of his time in the Chamber of Secrets. In the entrance hall, however, he was stopped in his tracks by the irritating Head Girl, who looked positively livid.

"Riddle, I'd like a word," she said stiffly, through thin lips.

"Of course, Minerva," he replied politely. "What can I do for you?"

She led him into an empty classroom. He noticed bandages around her chest and she seemed to be in rather a lot of pain. It was clear she had not yet recovered from her fall on the Quidditch pitch four days earlier. She spun round to face him.

"For some reason," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she indicated her bandaged chest, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Tom kept his face composed, though in truth he was rather surprised that she suspected him. He knew, however, that she was clutching at straws. There was no way she could have any proof that he had been involved.

"What is the problem?" He asked calmly, which only seemed to incense her further.

"The problem is that I'm not going to stand for you ordering your minions to attack me."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, Minerva."

"Right, you can stop your polite, patronising little model student act right now, because I am not going to fall for it. I know full well you ordered Avery to knock me off my broom on Saturday."

Tom feigned surprise and waited a few seconds before responding. "You cannot possibly blame me for my friend's mistake on the pitch. I wasn't even playing and the whole school saw that it was an accident."

"An _accident_?" Minerva was now quite literally trembling with rage.

"Well perhaps he got a little too competitive, but it was an important match and I really do fail to see what this has to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. That idiot doesn't move unless you tell him to," she snapped.

"Are you really suggesting I have that kind of control over a boy a year older than me and twice my size?"

"Are you really suggesting you don't?"

"I can assure you Avery takes Quidditch far too seriously to take tactical advice from me. And I certainly do not take it seriously enough to want to cause you an injury for the sake of the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh no, I don't think you did this because of the Quidditch Cup," Minerva said, an oddly twisted grimace settling over her face. "I think you've been out to get me ever since I won Transfiguration Today's Most Promising Newcomer award over you."

Tom's eyes narrowed and he could feel bitterness creep into his voice even as he replied, "That's ridiculous."

"Aha!" A triumphant smile came over her face and Tom knew she had not missed his reaction. "I'm right aren't I? You're petty enough to attack someone over an award you couldn't be bothered to put enough effort into to win."

"Are you quite sure you don't still have a concussion?" Tom asked, trying in vain to retain his air of calm surprise.

"Don't patronise me."

"And what exactly do you intend to do with this ridiculous accusation for which you have no proof?" He could no longer keep the anger out of his voice and his words came out in a quiet hiss.

"Well I'm sure you've seen to it that there is nothing I can do. But I warn you, you're not invincible.

One day you're going to slip up in one of your little secret schemes and I will make sure everyone knows just how twisted you are. Do not come near me again. If you do I swear I will do everything in my power to make you suffer.

Tom's hand clawed around the wand in his pocket and he could feel his grandfather's ring digging into his finger where he clutched it far too tightly. He wanted nothing more than to curse the girl into oblivion there and then but he knew he would never get away with it. Plenty of people had seen them leave the entrance hall together and she would most likely put up a very good fight. Minerva's hand had shot to her pocket when his had and he could tell she was as ready to curse him as he was her.

Tom forced himself to breathe and calm his anger. He twisted his face into a smile and said with as much composure as he could manage, "Well until that day comes, I suggest you stay out of my way." He swept out of the room before she could enrage him further, ignoring her demands that he stay put.

Tom could not wait for the day he was free to do what he wanted to anyone who challenged him.


End file.
